NOTLD: Barbra's Rescue
by SeiferBoy
Summary: This is a oneshot about Barbra surviving the night and being rescued.


The inspiration for this comes from an upcoming movie called **Night of the Living Dead: Genesis**. In this movie, the original actress comes back as Barbra! You can find the official trailer and a couple of scenes on YouTube. This is a one shot, but I could create a full length story if people want me to. Enjoy!

~~000~~

The house has erupted into chaos. Ben had just shot Harry Cooper and his wife, Helen, is trying her best to hold off the horde of ghouls from entering the house. The banging, the screaming, it's too much for Barbra. Barbra's hands are holding the sides of her face, as if they could protect her from everything happening around her. The top of the door begins to cave in from the force of the ghouls as they try to break in and devour everyone.

Helen is fighting valiantly, her body pushed against the door used to board up the entrance, to try and block the ghouls from entering. It's a losing battle. The ghouls have Helen's head pulled back painfully as they try to get a taste of her flesh. Helen is frantically slapping and pushing their hands away, trying to get free from their clutches. Her terror stricken cries go ignored by Ben, as he's fighting his own battle at the window.

Barbra is on the verge of hyperventilating, but she takes longer breathes to calm herself down. She grabs a plank of wood sitting beside the couch and rushes over to Helen to help. The ghouls' hands immediately grab onto her hair and shoulders. The terror returns and she begins to scream as she feels those cold, dead hands gripping her.

Helen has left her side to go down to the basement.

The door begins to buckle under the constant pressure and Ben leaves his position at the window to help Barbra hold their only source of protection in place. Barbra's screams of "No!" can be heard throughout the house. It's a cadence that only seems to drive the ghouls even harder to their goal. As more of the door falls away from its hinges, the more ghouls pushes into the collapsing space. Barbra spots the man who attacked her and her brother at the cemetery. He's at the front of the group. She panicks even more and strains against door even harder. She realizes it's a losing battle.

The wood splinters as the door used to board up the entrance tears away from the wall. The door collapses, allowing the ghouls entrance into the house. Barbra is pushed back. "Get out! Get out!" She shrieks in hysteria. A gloved hand closes around the doorframe as the deathly visage of her brother, Johnny, appears. He's looking straight at her. Barbra's eyes widen. She breathes out. "No..." As he comes closer, she screams. "No!" Johnny wraps his hand around her throat, pulling Barbra to him. "No, Johnny!" His arms wrap around her waist as he pulls her ever closer. "No! No!" She tries to beat Johnny on his back, hoping he'd let her go. "Oh, help me! Help me!" She pleads to Ben.

Ben rushes to try and save Barbra, but the ghoul pulls her into the crowd and she disappears from sight. The only thing Ben can do now is to board himself in the basement until help arrives.

Meanwhile, Johnny bites into Barbra's flesh, and tears part of it off. Others surrounding her begins to bite her arms. Barbra flails around, trying to dislodge them all. Johnny's grip on Barbra falters and she crashes to the porch painfully. Ghouls begin grabbing onto her legs, but at this point, Barbra's will to live gives her an adrenaline rush and she kicks out, kicking one of them in the temple, losing one of the shoes Ben had found for her. She turns over onto her front and uses her arms to push herself up. She pushes the ghouls away as she runs off the porch.

"Ben!" She screams. "Ben!" She quickly wipes the tears away to keep her vision clear. More ghouls are walking onto the property. She scans her surroundings and makes her way to the side with the fewer ghouls. She runs, ignoring the pain in her neck and arms. It's the cemetery all over again, having to leave someone behind.

~~000~~

After about thirty minutes of running, Barbra slows to a walk. So far, nobody else, human nor ghoul, has appeared. The images of her time inside the house replays in her mind. She shakes her head before whispering. "No. Don't think about it. You need to keep focused. They could come after you again." She pauses and looks behind her. The sun is beginning to crest over the horizon, casting purples, pinks and oranges across the sky. Barbra continues walking, her mind going back to everything that's happened so far the past day. She moves her arms to cross them over her chest, but the pain stops her from doing so. She spots a car sitting in the middle of the road. She runs over and peers into interior. There's nobody there, but she notices the driver's side door has blood on the window. She also sees the bags in the back seat. She opens the back passenger door and rummages through a bag. Pair of black knee high boots are sitting on the floor. She tries to find another pair of shoes, but there's nothing. She grabs a pair of socks from the bag and takes off the lone shoe. She sits on the seat and puts on both pairs of footwear. She runs her aching legs and thinks about resting for awhile. She shakes her head and stands. She continues on her journey.

~~000~~

It's mid morning and the sky is considerably lighter. Barbra has been walking over an hour. She has withdrawn into herself, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her stagger from lack of food and liquid is reminiscent of a drunk person. Her knee high boots has produced multiple painful blisters on her feet.

Something comes up behind her and stops. A vehicle door slams. _A vehicle? No, it can't be. It's my imagination. What's that? Voices?_

"Hey! Hey lady! You one of them freaks?" A man shouts behind her.

Barbra comes to a stop, gently swaying in place.

"Say something!"

Barbra begins to turn around. She stares at the two men standing behind her. Another is standing in the back of a pickup truck with a gun trained on her.

The man on the left lowers his gun and begins to approach her, as if she were a wild animal. "Come on now." He holds a hand out to her. "You'll be alright." He gently takes hold of her slim bicep. "You just come with us. We'll get you somewhere safe."

Barbra allows the man to lead her to the truck. Tears begin to fall. "They're dead. All of them."

The other man shakes his head before turning and walking back to the driver's seat. "I know. It'll be alright."

The man helping her says. "Don't worry." He opens the door and ushers Barbra into the seat in between himself and the driver. Once the doors are closed, the man standing in the back slams his hands on the roof of the truck three times. The driver places the truck into Drive and they continue on their way.


End file.
